Stephane Fiset
| birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | draft = 24th overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = Quebec Nordiques | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2002 }} Stephane Fiset (born on June 17, 1970) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey goaltender who played in the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Stephane was drafted in the 2nd round (24th overall) in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft by the Quebec Nordiques. He played thirty-four minutes in 6 games in his rookie season with Quebec, playing behind Ron Tugnutt as well as a plethora of other goalies who got time that season. On October 29, 1991, he got his first NHL victory against the Winnipeg Jets in Le Colisee de Quebec with a score of 7–2. Over the next few years, Stpehane bounced from the NHL to the Nordiques minor league affiliates, slowly gaining more and more time in net for the Nordiques. 1992 would be the last season in Quebec that he would be the backup. After the 1992–93 NHL season, Ron Hextall was traded to the New York Islanders, opening the door for Stephane to be the starter and he did not disappoint. Within 2 years, Quebec finished first in the Eastern Conference, during the shortened 1994–95 lockout season. When Quebec moved to Colorado, the future looked bright for Fiset and the Avalanche, but this soon changed. Stephane split time with Jocelyn Thibault in the beginning of the season, but became a backup after Patrick Roy was traded to Colorado from Montreal. He was a part of the 1996 Stanley Cup winning team, but was traded to the Los Angeles Kings a few days later. Stephane would be the Kings' first choice starter until the 1999–2000 season, where he split time with Jamie Storr. In the 2000–01 season a knee injury, inflicted from a collision with Mighty Ducks of Anaheim's Dan Bylsma, kept him out of twenty-five games then followed by a second knee injury that kept him out for another thirty-one games reducing Fiset to only 7 games. After the Kings acquired Felix Potvin to cover, Stephane then effectively lost his starting position and although still hampered by his knee's was traded at the back end of the 2001–02 season to the Montreal Canadiens, but only played 2 games. On September 9, 2002, Stephane announced his retirement due to persistent health issues over the previous two years and loss of form. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements *QMJHL First All-Star Team (1989), *Canadian Major Junior Goaltender of the Year (1989), *WJC-A All-Star Team (1990) *Named Best Goaltender at WJC-A (1990) International Play }} Stephane played in the 1989 Junior World Championships, as well as in 1990. In '89 Canada finished fourth, and Fiset was pulled in a 7–1 drubbing by the Soviet Union after giving up 6 goals. He followed this up in 1990 with a great showing. Team Canada had a gold medal finish and the IIHF Directorate Top Goalie Award. Stephane played in 2 games (and won both of them) during Canada's 1994 gold medal victory. Goalie Masks Stephane wore one of the most recognizable goalie masks in the history of the NHL. The design is an ice wall that is supposed to be related to the Quebec Nordiques' igloo logo. There was also the fleur-de-lis (the Nordiques alternate logo) on each ear of the mask. When he played for the Los Angeles Kings, he also donned a memorable mask. He wore the head of King Tut as it appeared on Tut's famous tomb. Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Goaltenders Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:1970 births